The goal of this study is to apply novel 3D weaving and cellular matrix technologies to develop a thin, lightweight composite structure for impact absorption and body protection in sports. The first application will be to design and fabricate a soccer shin guard which significantly decreases the risk of bone fracture due to impact. The primary strategy for constructing superstrong fabric preforms will employ a patented 3D weaving technology in which fibers are interlaced in three axes without the crimping or bending that occurs with traditional weaves or braids. The second strategy is to significantly increase the strength and stiffness properties of the material per unit weight by intentionally creating defined air voids throughout the composite structure using a patented cellular matrix technology. In Aim 1, we will optimize the stiffness and weight of different composite materials by varying the fiber, resin, total void fraction, and fabric thickness. In Aim 2, we will use these novel, lightweight composite materials to fabricate a variety of prototype soccer shin guards for maximization of player safety and comfort. In Aim 3, the protective abilities of the newly designed shin guards will be quantified and optimized via biomechanical impact testing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The development of a lightweight, high-strength shinguard is the.paradigm of a new generation of' advanced composites for injury prevention. The theme of impact absorption and energy dissipation is applicable to all sports protective equipment, such as chest guards, helmets, pads, braces, and shoes used in lacrosse, baseball, and football, and has significant potential for application to industrial safety concerns such as helmets, footwear, and ballistics protection.